steven_universefandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Перидот
Перидот ( ) или Хризолит — самоцвет-техник Родного мира и бывший антоганист, которая впервые появилась в эпизоде «Warp Tour». В настоящее время она проживает с Кристальными самоцветами в пляжном домике, и помогает спасать Землю от Кластера. Характер Было показано, что Перидот хладнокровная и бессовестная. К своей работе относится серьёзно, и пример тому — повреждённый робоноид, уничтоженный самой Перидот из-за его неисправности. В «Marble Madness» показано, что она слегка высокомерна, невысокого мнения о людях. Пыталась раздавить Стивена гигантской рукой после небольшого допроса. Очень интеллектуальна и всегда начинает злиться, когда её планы рушатся, чем напоминает Жемчуг. Кроме того, Перидот разозлилась, когда узнала, что Кристальные самоцветы уничтожали её оборудование. Труслива, так как в «Marble Madness» больше не разозлилась, а запаниковала. Об этом говорит и её фраза: «''Вот почему мне нужно сопровождение!» (ориг. ''That's why I need an escort!), обращенная к Яшме, что означает её страх перед командой Кристальных самоцветов. В «Keeping it Together», она вообще сбегает, едва завидев врагов. В серии «Catch and Release» становится известно, что без своего современного оружия, робоноидов и корабля она беззащитна. Становится пугливой, словно поврежденные самоцветы, которые отлавливают Кристальные самоцветы. Однако поняв, что Стивен так же беззащитен, бьет его ладонями и затем пытается ударить кулаком. К концу серии Перидот проявляет интерес к тому, что делает Стивен и внимательно наблюдает за действиями, вступает в небольшой диалог. В серии «When It Rains» Перидот страшно напугана звуками грозы, потому что посчитала, что их издает Кластер. После объяснений Стивена что такое «гроза», она с трудом, но благодарит его, что может говорить о некой человечности Перидот. Также она проявляет к нему доверие и решается рассказать информацию о Кластере.В серии Log date 7 15 2 Перидот увидев как жук взлетает в небо решила что все так могут и в конце концов от незнания скинула Грэга с амбара ,но гранат словила его и объснила что не все могут летать. Внешний вид Дебют У Перидот неоново-зелёная кожа и глаза. Её светло-зелёные пальцы не напрямую связаны с телом, но они парят около её ладоней. Волосы Перидот короткие, жёлто-зелёные и имеют форму четырёхгранника. Светло-зелёный козырёк закрывает половину её лица. Она носит тёмно-зелёный костюм с V-образным вырезом, который покрывает всё её тело, за исключением шеи и предплечий. Её самоцвет находится на лбу и имеет форму перевёрнутого треугольника с округлёнными углами. Текущее Перидот теряет свои протезы, удлиняющие её руки и ноги, а также пальцы, которые летали у её рук. Теперь отчетливо видно тело Перидот, и как оказалось, оно такое же как у самоцветов и людей, только чуть меньше. Кожа, волосы, самоцвет, костюм, остаются такими же даже после регенерации. Стало видно, что костюм полностью покрывает нижнюю часть тела, на ногах видна имитация носков. Цветовые палитры Днём/Обычная= Способности Все самоцветы умеют перевоплощаться, возвращаться в свой самоцвет, когда их тело сильно повреждено. Однако на данный момент в сериале Перидот ни разу не призывала своего оружия. Неизвестно, может ли она призывать его. Протез Перидот имеет протезы, которые служат удлинителями конечностей. При помощи этих протезов Перидот может какое-то время находиться в бою, но без них она слаба. * Экран-пальцы: Перидот может отделять пальцы рук и проецировать голографический сенсорный экран, в котором она манипулирует различными данными. * Полёт: Перидот может отделять пальцы рук и использовать их в качестве пропеллера, тем самым взлетая. * Электрокинез: Перидот может работать «источником тока», создавая электрический заряд. * Бег по стенам. * Хождение на пальцах протеза. * Создание бластера из особой комбинации расположения пальцев. * Создание небольшого силового поля, которое блокирует передвижение противника. Перидот достаточно интеллектуальна для того, чтобы пользоваться продвинутой технологией самоцветов и заново активировать Киндергарден. Также возможно, что Перидот может проектировать память как Жемчуг. Галерея: способности 818e31f1a6d65c506681ef079cb28880.gif|Перидот отсоединяет свои протезы Friend_Ship_Peridot_03.gif Peri_-_7.gif MLDo5a.gif Peri_-_11.gif Отношения Гранат Поначалу Перидот относится к Гранат с презрением, не понимая смысла слияния. Не считается с её мнением, меняя своё с точностью до наоборот, если до этого оно было схоже с мнением Гранат. Позже Гранат объясняет ей суть слияния, и предлагает слится, на что Перидот к удивлению соглашается. Стивен Юниверс Перидот имеет чёрствое отношение к Стивену, рассматривая его больше как вредителя, чем угрозу. Когда Перидот впервые увидела Стивена в «Marble Madness», она подумала, что в Киндергартене произошло заражение «Стивенами». Затем Перидот кратко расспрашивает Стивена, прежде чем раздавить его гигантским кулаком. В «The Return» она продолжает не обращать на Стивена внимания, так как он, как считалось, был лишь человеком, пока не выяснилось, что на самом деле Стивен и есть «Роза Кварц», как думали Перидот и Яшма. В «Jail Break» Перидот попыталась использовать свой Кристальный дестабилизатор, чтобы деактивировать Стивена и была удивлена его явному иммунитету к воздействию устройства. В серии «Catch and Release» Перидот стала лучше относится к Стивену после того, как он вернул ей часть ноги и предложил помощь, и говорит: «Вряд ли ты сможешь помочь, но я рада предложению». Яшма Хотя степень их взаимосвязи неизвестна, Яшма, кажется, бывший работодатель Перидот, кто-то выше статусом, когда Перидот вызывает её для поддержки. Она была зла на Яшму, когда та отклонила её жалобу и относилась к её проблемам, как к тривиальным. Жемчуг Перидот как и других Кристальных самоцветов презирала Жемчуг. Но в «Back to the Barn», она показала, что пренебрежительно относится к ней, из-за статуса жемчугов в Хоумворлде. Они устроили роболимпиаду для выяснения, кто из них лучше. Вскоре объявилась ничья, но Перидот не смогла смириться с поражением и уничтожила её робота в поединке. В этой же серии, она признала, что вела себя неправильно по отношению к Жемчуг и начала относится к ней как к личности, а не как к вещи. Аметист До событий «Back to the Barn» они враждовали. В эпизоде «Too Far» Перидот учится смеяться и шутить, но нечаянно задевает чувства Аметист по поводу её происхождения. Позже Перидот спасает самоцвета от нечаянно включившегося бура и они мирятся. Перидот не приняла приглашения Аметист на вечеринку в «Steven's Birthday», но тем не менее можно увидеть, что их отношения улучшаются. В эпизоде «Message Received» Аметист участвует в погоне за Перидот. Когда та ослушалась приказа Жёлтого Алмаза, Аметист весело подметила: «Жёлтого Алмаза уделала Перидактиль!». Перидот отмечает, что с Аметист весело, а та в свою очередь, даёт ей клички. Опал В эпизоде «Log Date 7 15 2» Перидот испугалась неожиданному слиянию Аметист и Жемчуг, которые на этот раз без конфликтов образовали слияние, чтобы повернуть бур на бок. Грэг Сначала Перидот услышала о нём от Стивена в эпизоде «When It Rains». Грэг приезжает на день рождения сына, но они всерьёз не пересеклись. В эпизоде «Log Date 7 15 2» Перидот заинтересовалась, могут ли все земные организмы летать, почему и сталкивает Грэга с крыши амбара (он бы разбился, если бы не Гранат). Лев Перидот впервые ездит на Льве в серии «It Could’ve Been Great», сидя в его гриве со Стивеном. Когда они прибывают на Луну, она брезгливо говорит: «Дайте мне слезть с этого пушистого…». Появления Первый сезон * «Warp Tour» (дебют) * «Marble Madness» (на экране) * «The Message» (упоминание) * «Political Power» (упоминание) * «The Return» * «Jail Break» Второй сезон * «Full Disclosure» (флешбэк) * «Joy Ride» (упоминание) * «Keeping it Together» * «Cry for Help» (видео) * «Keystone Motel» (упоминание) * «Friend Ship» * «Nightmare Hospital» (упоминание) * «Catch and Release» * «When It Rains» * «Back to the Barn» * «Too Far» * «Steven's Birthday» * «It Could’ve Been Great» * «Message Received» * «Log Date 7 15 2» Мини-эпизоды * «We Are The Crystal Gems» (камео) Факты * Считалось, что Перидот является единственным известным самоцветом, который имеет физически не соединенные части тела, в данном случае — пальцы. Однако в серии «Catch and Release» было выявлено, что это всего лишь увеличительные конечности. Так же в серии «Friend Ship» было показано, что она может отсоединять их по своему желанию, в частности ступню. * Перидот — первый самоцвет, который ни разу не сливался с другими самоцветами. Вторым является Синий Алмаз, третьим Жёлтый Алмаз. * У Перидот, так же как и у Жемчуг, камень находится на лбу. Возможно, это говорит о их высоком интеллекте. * Перидот — третий не слитый самоцвет, камень которого гладкий и без граней, первой была Жемчуг, второй — Ляпис Лазурит. * Перидот была вторым самоцветом из Хоумворлда, показанным в шоу, после Ляпис Лазурит. * Как и у Лазурит и Яшмы, у Перидот на одежде ромб, а не звезда. ** Эта тенденция, скорее всего, у всех самоцветов Хоумворлда. * У Перидот, видимо, есть почти безграничные поставки робоноидов, так как она могла использовать их в больших количествах и разного размера. ** Тем не менее, она не могла использовать их с того момента, как сбежала с корабля в спасательной капсуле. Это означает, что робоноиды — отдельное оборудование, которое она не может создать сама. * Её последними словами, прежде чем исчез экран в «Marble Madness» были «я сообщаю это!». Подразумевается, что она имеет в виду руководителя, скорее всего, Жёлтого Алмаза. ** В «The Message» Ляпис Лазурит подтвердила угрозу Перидот, когда она предупредила Кристальных самоцветов о том, что Перидот прибудет с ещё одним самоцветом на Землю. * В «Jail Break», Перидот была вынуждена бежать из взрывающегося военного корабля в спасательной капсуле, которая позже была найдена в «Joy Ride», которая сделала аварийную посадку за несколько миль до Пляжного города. * Перидот взяла наклейку Стивена с Излома Галактики и сохранила его изображение. Она предположила, что это логотип Кристальных самоцветов. * Хоть и очень трудно, но Перидот можно увидеть дважды в «Joy Ride». * В ответ на утверждение, что Перидот является «главным антагонистом», Мэтт Барнетт заявил, что «довольно быстро судите бедную Перидот... Пока что я бы не назвал её антагонистом, и определённо не “главным“ ». * Перидот смеётся и улыбается в первый раз за всё время в «Keeping it Together». * Перед StevenBomb 3, Йен Джонс-Кварти говорил о том, что оружие Перидот покажут в ближайшее время . ** Это вряд ли бластер, который создают её пальцы в «Friend Ship», ведь на самом деле стреляла не она сама, а её увеличительные конечности. Но если это так, Перидот может быть единственным самоцветом, который не имеет оружие, призываемого из камня. ** Это может быть связано с тем, что она намного моложе и более современного дизайна, чем остальные самоцветы. ** Возможно так же, что Перидот не умеет вызывать своё оружие из камня, вместо этого привыкнуть обходиться бластером из пальцев. * В «Cry for Help» можно увидеть кактус, похожий на Перидот рядом с Коммуникационным Центром. * Материал, из которого состоит драгоценный камень перидот, оливин, часто находят в метеоритах, что может быть отсылкой к тому, что Перидот из космоса и упала на Землю в её спасательной капсуле, когда военный корабль взорвался. * Перидот — третий самоцвет, способный летать, трансформируя свои пальцы удлинительной конечности пропеллер в «Keeping it Together». ** Первой была Аметист, которая превратилась в Вертопса в «Lion 2: The Movie» (и снова в «Story for Steven», когда она превратилась в сову), второй — Ляпис Лазурит с её водными крыльями, четвёртый — Сапфир с её способностью левитировать в «Keystone Motel». * Способности Перидот основываются на электричестве. * Перидот не имеет никаких знаний о том, что происходило на Земле в течении последних 6 000 лет. * Она, вероятно, не участвовала в войне между самоцветами, либо её не посылали воевать на Землю или это произошло до её появления. * По словам Мэтта Бернетта, Перидот может заслужить прощение в будущем. * Её очки являются частью её тела, так как они появляются после регенерации вместе с ней, в отличии от очков Гранат. * Она была очарована своим отражением в зеркале. Возможно в Хоумворлде нет зеркал. * Перидот не понимает метафор. * Перидот может использовать свой камень в качестве фонаря. Камень Геммология Вы можете узнать о драгоценном камне перидот здесь. Примечания de:Peridot en:Peridot es:Peridot pl:Perydot pt:Peridot pt-br:Peridot tr:Peridot Категория:Самоцветы Категория:Персонажи Категория:Второстепенные персонажи Категория:Самоцветы Хоумворлда Категория:Кристальные самоцветы